The field of the invention is camera pedestals. Camera pedestals are used in production of motion pictures, video and television programs. They are most widely used in the production of television programs, in television studios. The pedestal supports the television camera. Most pedestals used in television have a telescoping column for raising and lowering the camera. Generally, they are also on wheels, so that the camera can be moved about as needed by the camera operator.
To avoid interfering with the television sound tracks, operation of all aspects of the pedestal must be very quiet. In addition, since the camera and pedestal are typically operated by a single camera operator, the pedestal should be easily operated with conveniently located controls.
Generally, various cables connect the camera on the pedestal to other equipment in the studio or sound stage. As the pedestal is moved about by the camera operator, the cables are dragged or pulled along the floor behind or along side of the pedestal. Other cables, for sound, lighting, power, etc. are usually also on the floor, and occasionally may be in the path of the camera pedestal. To prevent cables (or other obstacles) from interfering with smooth movement of the pedestal, various cable guards have been used on pedestals. While these cable guards have met with varying degrees of success, there remains a need for a pedestal having an improved cable guard, which can be quickly, easily, and quietly operated.
In the past, camera pedestals used in television studios have often been mechanically complicated, as well as costly and time consuming to manufacture and maintain. Accordingly, there remains a need for camera pedestal which can be more easily manufactured, maintained, and serviced.
To these ends, in a first aspect, a camera pedestal includes wheels attached to a base. The base preferably is a flat plate, for ease of manufacture and servicing. A telescoping column is supported on the base and has a camera platform moveable in a vertical direction. Cable guard plates on the base are slidable along guide posts in a vertical direction from an up position providing maximum ground clearance, to a down position, for increased effectiveness in preventing obstacles from interfering with the wheels.
The base is preferably triangular with a wheel or wheel pair at each corner base. The cable guard plates are advantageously, slidably attached to side plates attached perpendicularly to the base. A steering system is provided on the top side of the base. This allows all servicing and adjusting to be performed without the need for accessing the bottom side of the pedestal. The camera pedestal of the invention preferably, but not necessarily, has each of these features. Of course, each of the features may also be used separately, within the scope of the invention. The invention resides as well in sub-combinations of the features described.